


I Dream in Vivid Colour

by Undeadicated_humanoid



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bingle - Freeform, Dantistache - Freeform, Dr Host - Freeform, Dr iplirst, Multi, Trickshot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadicated_humanoid/pseuds/Undeadicated_humanoid
Summary: Yet again an incomplete work as of 06/12/18 I just don't know how to mark a work as incomplete.





	1. I Dream of Vivid Crystals

". . . everyone has their own dreamscape, each dreamscape with its own terrain, I'm sure you all know the terrain of your own dreamscape. Mine for example is a field of wheat and barley. Now, ones dreamscape always has a link, or a doorway, that leads through into terrain that is not our own. This, as I'm sure you all know, is the dreamscape of your soulmate. . ."

Anti yawned as the professor that the school had brought in droned on about dreamscapes and dreamscape curtsey such as not wondering into a soulmates scape without permission, or not looking into the hidden parts of others dreamscapes. Then the professor went on about how not all dreamscapes were vast open spaces.

It was all common knowledge, ask anyone and they'd be able to tell you it, but for some reason, the school had felt the need for this lecture anyway.

He zoned back in just around the end where the lecturer was summarizing some stuff.

". . . and so it is possible to visit a dreamscape that isn't yours but it often takes both emotional and physical closeness. Now, how about a quiz, turn over the sheets on your desk."

Half of the class, including Anti, internally and collectively groaned. Anti flipped over the sheet and started filling out answers.

'When you sleep will you always end up in your dreamscape?'

'No.'

'If not in their dreamscape whilst sleeping, where can people be?'

'Nightmares, other peoples dreamscapes.'

'Are soulmates able to enter eachothers dreamscapes if far away?'

'Yes.'

He sighed. Filling out the finishing few before the lecturer started asking for answers.

"If not in their dreamscapes, where can people be?"

A girl who Anti had never taken time to acknowledge stuck her hand up, "In an actual dream, or away visiting other peoples dreamscapes."

Anti zoned out until the bell rang, then he packed up and headed for the cafeteria.

\---

"Honestly, its stupid, the automatic assumption that soul mate means lover, it can be for friend too, I mean, how must the aromantic people feel."

Anti nodded along to Chase, at least someone had some passion about the lecture.

"Its stupid, me and Marvin are soul mates but I'm fed up with being asked if we'll hook up or anything. Just because Stacy broke up with me."

Anti squeezed Marvin's hand under the table, giving him a sympathetic look, before looking back at Chase, "Dude, there's no need to flip your cap, she was toxic and you know it, okay?"

"Yeah, you've said, but my point was that Marv and I aren't destined for some beautiful wedding or whatever."

Anti squeezed Marvin's hand again, looking around, "Hey, uh, Chase, Bings waving you over."

"Is he? Probably for the skate park later, see you guys." And with that, he got up and went over to the other, Anti waited a moment before leading Marvin to some less crowded space of the school, before hugging the boy just as he broke down.

"I can't take this much longer." Anti ran his hair through Marvin's hair in response, admittedly Marvin's hair had gotten a little curly, but the long curls suited him.

"I get what Chase is saying, but it hurts." His voice sounded so raw and broken, and Anti just rocked them both from side to side.

"Its okay Marv, he doesn't know, and he would never want to hurt you." 

"That's what hurts. He's so fixed and I don't have a chance in hell and it tears me up inside."

"Because you love him."

Marvin nods and continues to cling to Anti like a lifeline, no longer sobbing but his throat still felt tight and his eyes were still streaming. "When your ready to go, tell me, I have tissues in my rucksack."

"Thanks. . . Anti." Marvin took a moment before stepping back, giving Anti space to take his rucksack off and offer him the tissues. Anti waited as Marvin sorted himself out.

"Hey, after school do you wanna come over and play video games or something?"

"Your foster carers won't mind?"

"No, Doc's just glad I have friends." 

"And the uhh-"

"Don't worry, Isaac isn't as scary as you think, he's fine."

"He's blind yet he knows when we're there."

"Because he can hear us talking and breathing Marv, neither of my carers are scary, okay?"

Marvin nodded, "yeah, I'll see you later."

\---

The rest of the day had passed, well, more dragged on, Anti had sent Doc a message so that he knew Marvin was coming over. He didn't expect a reply since he was probably in clinic. At the end of the day he hung around the gates and waited for Marvin. Upon spotting the taller lad he waived. Marvin's face lit up when he spotted Anti and he made his way over.

"Your mum knows you're going home with me over doesn't she?"

Marvin nodded as they started to walk side by side towards where Anti lived, "Home, huh? You've really settled in with these carers haven't you?"

Anti rolled his eyes, not answering the question directly, but Marvin could tell he'd hit the nail on the head. He smiled a little.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of, you don't need to keep your tough demeanour up with me buddy, come on, we've worn skirts together."

"Because Chase wanted to buy one for Stacy."

"We looked better in skirts than she would." Marvin grinned, anti smiled, glad Marvin had overlooked the subject of Stacy in favour of having fun. He opened the gate for Marv, although they could just step over it, it was waist high, but this was less odd. They walled up to the front door and Anti walked in.

"Don't you lock the front door?"

"Doc said we can if we want, but he doesn't tend to unless its night or the house is empty."

"Odd."

"Yeah." They dropped their rucksacks in the hallway, Anti peaked into the dining room, smiling at the sight of a stripped shirt and books. "Hey Robster."

"Hi Ati."

"Doing homework buddy?" Anti walked over and peaked over his shoulder whilst Marvin stood in the doorframe. "Maths, ouch. Fassbinder isn't feelin nice huh?"

Robbie gave a humm and nodded in agreement, "Pops help once I'm stumped."

Anti sighed, "Robbie, what has Doc said about developing your speech?"

Robbie grumbled, "To use full sentences cos then people'll-" Robbie stuck his tongue out when Anti nudged him, "people will take me seriously."

"There you go. And hey, we still know you're adorable. Good luck with devils subject." Anti lead Marvin to a lounge with an L shaped sofa, a rocking chair and a small TV, he sat down in front of the TV, turning it on and passing Marvin a games console remote.

"Have a look and pick out a game." He motioned towards a box with a variation of video games in it.

The two ended up playing smash bros until one of Anti's carers suggested Marvin should get home before it got dark out. Marvin had left feeling pretty happy that he had beat Anti fair and square, not knowing Anti had just picked a weak character and then played as them so Marv had better chances.

"How come you invited Marvin over?" Anti looked up from his food, fishfingers, potato wedges and peas since Doc insisted they be healthy, Isaac had asked.

"Chase went on one of his 'just friends' rants."

Isaac shook his head, eating another bite of fish. At first Anti had found it weird, how easily he got around, almost creepy, but Doc had explained that it was a combination of leaving things in the same places, and the fact that Isaac could still see shadows of things. It didn't explain how easily he ate, but Anti had decided not to ask.

Anti liked Isaac, he told stories and good jokes. Sure, the tinted glasses and cane could be a little intimidating at first, but he had gotten over it.

Isaac finished chewing, "Chase's lose tongue is going to crush that poor boys heart."

"I'm doin' my best."

"We know." Doc responded. "Have you got any homework to do?"

"Done it."

"Really?" Doc raised an eyebrow.

"Chase was going to the skate park later so he did his at break. Me and Marv figured we should just do the same."

"Smart move kid. And you Robbie?"

Robbie hurriedly chewed his food, swallowing, "Done it all."

\---

Anti woke up, or fell asleep into- he had never really worked it out, and for the sake of simplicity woke up was close enough. Anti woke up in his dreamscape. A humid cave full of warm pools of water that created a layer of steam across the floor and walls full of glowing crystals, they were an aurora of green and blue still. It felt as if they were stuck like that, Anti knew they were beautiful, but he tired of green and blue.

Anti got up and headed to do what he did every night, first he went to a low down exit of the cave system. There were only two but this one was lower than the other and so, being simple minded as he was, he called it such. He also referred to it as the candy exit.

Upon reaching he looked out to pink fields, lollipop trees, chocolate rivers. The whole place was some form of willy wonka realm. Anti spotted that yet again, someone had put a chocolate bar at the cave entrance. He smiled, whoever lived in the candy land, they were a giver. Anti picked it up, pocketing it and walking down a different tunnel to the one he had come from, arriving at a dead end with a mine cart in it. Anti looked through the cart, pulling out several rocks and crystals before settling on one. The crystals in the cart always mirrored the ones in the cave. Anti was sure the candy person would be sick of green crystals. He placed one in the exit of the cave regardless, before walking up another tunnel, up and up until the cave grew cold and the winter exit came into view. 

Anti wasn't sure of this exit. The evergreen forest cleared several hundred meters from the cave entrance and the whole land, as far as Anti could see, was covered in snow. Once Anti had went out into the snow, he had found a sled and gone down a hill. The whole experience had felt wrong, as if he was trespassing in another persons dreamscape. Anti wasn't sure, it was unlikely he had two soulmates.

Anti put the chocolate bar down in the snow, along with a crystal. There were never any footsteps in the snow but something always came and took them.

He smiled. He had done his routine, now he could lay in a dreamt up hot spring until morn.


	2. I dream of colder skies

Anti left the house, toast in his mouth and rucksack balanced on one arm until Doc corrected him.

"You'll hurt your back otherwise."

Anti took the toast out of his mouth. "Yeah, thanks da- Doc." Anti went red in the face at his slip up.

Doc smiled, "Dad is fine, I've gotta take Robbie to the dentist, see you kid."

"Yeah, bye do- dad, bye Robbie." Anti smiled, heading down the street and turning towards school. Aiming to meet Marvin and Chase along the way.

The day was rather chilly and Anti had decided to put a thick jumper on. He had debated a woolly hat for his ears but in the end decided against the idea.

"Anti!"

"Morning guys, how was the skate park Chase?" Anti quickened his pace until he was at the street corner with them and then they ambled along together.

"Alright, Bing brought his robot of a boyfriend."

"Google right? The straight A's kid who hoods himself superior?"

"The very one." Chase said, Anti muttered 'prick' and the other two snickered before Chase went on, "He spent the entire time warning us how dangerous skating is, I mean, we all worry but loosen up man."

Anti grinned, "Bet you and Bing couldn't even get him on roller blades."

"He sat doing homework and watching us."

Anti smiled, looking over at Marvin, "you alright dude?"

Marv nodded, "Yeah, thanks for yesterday."

"Yesterday? What happened?" Chase looked over and Marvin shook his head.

"Don't worry yourself."

"Marvy, come on, how long have we been friends."

"Five years, give or take."

"Have I ever been mean to you?" Chase said, Anti wasn't so sure on the wording bit Marvin rolled his eyes.

"Chase, you tease me about witchcraft and collecting flowers almost constantly."

"Okay, valid, but can anyone else identify every plant they see along with its meaning and its uses in medicine as well as its witchy purpose."

"Flattering me won't work."

"Yes it will." Chase grinned.

"Chase, stop it."

"Hyacinth, please."

"Funny how you remember the flower for forgiveness." Marvin remarks, smirking a little as they walk through the school gates. In response Chase jumps at Marvin and starts tickling him.

"Ch-a-hah-Chase, stop!" He laughs, Anti grins and hugs Marvin from behind.

"Shoot! I'm supposed to be the other side of school. Catch you later!"

And with that he was off, leaving the other two behind. Anti smiled at Marvin, "You alright now Marvy?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of yellow tulips in my dreams but I'll be good."

"Head up high Marv. I've got cookies for break." Marvin cheered and they parted ways to get to class.

Anti walked into English, sitting down in his back row seat and getting his book and pen out for the worst hour of the day. He despised English, all the words and stuff just didn't agree, analysing writing was stupid, and writing a newspaper article was stupid. All of it was annoying, Anti was just beginning to let his thoughts wonder whilst the others piled in when someone spoke at him, well, too him, but he wasn't listening the first time.

Anti looked up, "Can I help you?" He then stopped, and looked properly. The boy in front of him was beautiful, in a sort of, cold and sharp beautiful. His body and face wern't scrawny, but he did give off a feeling of being angled and having success in either business or law in future. Rather than a suit though, he was currently in a black turtleneck jumper and grey jeans, Anti had no doubt if the boy smiled it would be a blessing to his frail and gay heart.

"Is this seat taken?" The boy asked, expression remaining neutral, almost uninterested.

"As it happens, no. I'm Anti by the way. Are you new? I've never seen you around. I mean, sure, I can't know everyone, but that's besides the point."

"Yes, I moved into town a few days ago, however today is my first day in school. I'm Dark. A pleasure to meet you." Dark held his hand out for a handshake, however Anti just gave it a sort of side wards high five.

"Welcome to English, worst lesson of the day. Even the robots struggle."

"Robots?"

Anti cackled and was shot a glare by the teacher, quietening down he looked back to Dark, "Not literal ones, Google and Bing are just that perfectionist at Maths and Art and history and stuff that everyone calls 'em robots." It was sort of true, although Bing had only been given the tag after he started dating Google.

"Right."

The rest of the lesson had gone on as usual, annoying. Dark was interesting enough but he didn't talk about much unless it was required for the work. Anti sighed, he felt like Dark was important somehow, in a way that wasn't the fact he'd probably win head boy. At the end of the lesson he packed up his things and checked his timetable. History, not the worst lesson he could have.

Anti walked out of the class and Down the one way system, feeling someone's eyes on him and eventually turning.

"Are you following me?"

"No, I'm heading to music."

Anti bit his tongue, History and Music were in the same direction from English. "Right."

"Is there a problem?"

Anti checked for teachers before heading the wrong way through a one way system, using it as a shortcut. "No. None at all."

“That’s a one way system.” Dark commented, still following Anti through it regardless.

“Only if you get caught.”

Dark, to Anti's surprise, chuckled, "An interesting way of viewing the world."

"Yeah, Marvy calls it chaotic neutral."

"Interesting talking to you, see you later." And with that he turned and headed up a set of stairs to his lesson, Anti continued on, before turning right into a classroom, working his way to his seat and sitting down, setting up his books.

"You're late Anti."

"Sorry I'm late miss."

Miss Gibbs just rolled her eyes and started to teach, she was a good teacher in principle, but her general morals were 'don't share answers unless I say as you won't have friends in the exam' and 'If you fail you need to revise more as I have given you all the material'. She had a rather booming voice but overall was approachable and told stories about her family.

"Anti, what's the date of the treaty of Versailles?"

"June nineteen twenty? I think? You mean when it was signed right?"

"Learn to whisper." Google butted in, Chase gave him a glare.

\---

Dark had only just come back to town, he barely remembered what it was like from when he moved away with his parents six years ago. No one seemed to remember him either. His older siblings hadn't come back with him, they had instead opted to stay in the same college and just rent an apartment. Meaning they had job searched. Dark had barely spent a week without them but he missed Damien's reassurances and positivity, he missed Celene's sarcastic wit and her gossip. He had received a text from Damien asking if he was okay and he had replied that he would adapt. He had to.

Dark didn't have many friends when he used to live here, the only one who really was his friend was Wil, and he was sure Wil would have grown since they last met, possibly lost his love of the colour pink, or his daring energy, or his lack of fear of Dark's temper.

Dark sat down in music. The desks were organized in rows, one at the edge of the classroom, two facing inwards at the middle, then one at the other side. The chairs were two to a keyboard. Dark looked over to the piano the teacher sat by. Sure, it wasn't a traditional one, it was still electronic, but at least it had peddles, and a more polished look about it.

Dark listened as their teacher- a women called Mrs Davenport- spoke, listing off the names on the register.

"Wilford Barnum?"

"Here." Darks head snapped around at the name, and as sure as the steady spinning of the earth and its eventual demise, there sat a boy, he had certainly lost most of the baby face since Dark last saw him- and gained pink hair so it seemed, but his cheeks were still plump and the glint was still in his eyes.

It was his Wil.

Dark looked towards the front, listening to the teacher, eventually she handed out some basic music sheets to practice on the keyboards, Dark stood up to speak to Mrs Davenport, noticing Wilford also stand. Perhaps his headphones were broken.

"Miss, as much as I appreciate the keyboards I would very much like to use the piano in the corner and whil-"

"Dark, was it?"

He was taken aback from being interrupted, he was defiantly doing as Celene said to when he so desired a favour, which was to 'lay it on thickly, and use some of your vocabulary. Adults love a smart and pristine boy like you Dark, you'll be able to talk into or out of whatever.' However it seems he may have to try again.

"Yes and I-"

"I don't see how you should get to and no one else should, unless you really are some musical genius, in which case come back in five years and I will eat my words."

Dark grit his teeth and went to straighten up, before stopping himself, smoothing his hair back and taking a breath. Jumping slightly at a hand on his shoulder.

"Miss, I really do think you should give this one the benefit of the doubt. He's been playing since five."

Dark looked over at Wilford, his manor of speaking was odd, and the way he held himself. Mostly the way he moved his jaw to speak. He saw Wil looking over him the same, until both their eyes set upon the confirmation they were after. Small, heart shaped, rose gold coloured lockets.

"Surely I can sit with him and Joe can partner up with my partner ey Miss?"

Mrs Davenport seemed to mull it over, a little too facially for Darks liking, before nodding. Wil slid his Hand from one shoulder to the other, before leading Dark by the hand to the piano.

"Shall I pull myself up a chair?"

"You always were a curt little shit. The stool is big enough for both of us Dark." Wil pointed out.

"You were always good at being a little shit. If I remember you once ate too much sugar and accidentally knocked over two photo frames, and your so called adventures got you in enough trouble as it was." Dark sat down on the stool, leaving space for Wil as he too sat down.

"I was lucky to have you. How have you been Dark?"

"Not too bad, although I miss the twins. They didn't move back with us. . . I remember first moving there and how much I missed you." Dark mentioned. Glancing over and watching Wil's features go soft.

"Yeah, I missed you too. You know, I really wanted to send a letter but didn't get the concept of needing the address."

Dark nodded. Wilford's warmth at his side. . . back at his side, . . it was comforting and felt like he remembered. He had fretted about this ever since it had been announced they were moving back. But here they were, Dark and Wil.

"You're going to have to lean back if I intend to reach the other keys."

"You only need one scale Dark, don't be greedy." Wilford leant back regardless.

Dark smiled and started to play.

"If I'm not wrong this is bohemian rhapsody, not the emmerdale theme."

"I'm allowed to play as I wish." Dark stated back. And that he did.

The lesson went on as such with Wil challenging Dark to play increasingly difficult and odd tunes before they actually bothered with the work set. To which it seemed Dark was able to add more complexities than necessary whilst Wil cursed the need to play and form of keyboard or piano when he himself played the saxophone.

Dark eventually found himself sat at a lunch table with Wil and two others, Bim and Arthur. Arthur seems the overdramatic type in terms of everything, but then again so is Bim. Bim looked like someone who would end up going far and being famed for his smile. Arthur, well, he would get himself somewhere creative, for better or worse.

Dark surveyed the hall, spotting Anti sat with a boy with long pastel green hair and one wearing a cap. Wil nudged him a few moments later.

"Its rude to stare you know Dark." Wilford said, following his line of sight.

"The two people with Anti, who are they?"

"The punk kid Anti? When did you run into him?"

"English. You say 'Punk' as if you dislike him. Is he the reputable type?"

"On the contrary he's in my drama class and he's quite the hoot. He has energy and an imagination." Wilford complimented, "His friends I don't know as much but they're a tight knit group, they dyed their hair green together. Marvin's the one with long pale green hair. He's a nice guy, and really good at painting, although he's a bit odd, carries a tarot deck around with him. The one with the cap is Chase, he grew the dye out because his ex hated it." Wilford clearly took it upon himself to know people, "Apparently Marvin and Chase are soulmates, Chase is very vocal that its platonic, Marv hasn't said anything."

Dark nodded, taking this all in. Turning back to Wilford and Bim, "When is your next drama lesson?"

"It seems I'll be joining you." Dark said, smiling at Wil before turning to the other, "Did you take Drama Bim?"

"Yes, but I'm not in the same class as Wilford, for anything at all really."

For the last lesson of the day Dark found he had a seat next to Wilford. It was good, the fact Wilford seemed as he remembered him, just older, more wise to the world, and capable of being subtly flirtatious it seemed.

"Say, Wilford. Do you always wear the necklace?"

Wilford looked up at Dark, a little lost, "Well, yes, it was a sign of our friendship, you were- still can be and are my best friend."

"We haven't seen each other for years."

Wilford shrugged, then turned to Dark, "I could say the same to you. You're wearing the necklace too."

Dark nodded a little, looking down at his book. Wilford had worn it all this time, like a loyal fool. Dark didn't want to admit he hadn't done the same. After the first two weeks in the new school when he had moved, all those years ago, he had let peoples torments get to him.

Celene had been livid and Dames had hugged him whilst he had sobbed. Now, looking back, he felt guilty for not wearing it.

Dark exchanged phone numbers with Wil after the final bell. Then he headed home.

Once home he sorted his schoolbooks out, did his homework, did his chores and then moved up to his room, not feeling like practicing piano he opened a book and continued to read up until his phone gave a ping. Picking it up he saw a text from Wilford.

'Hello Darky, just checking this works'

Dark smiled. Typing a reply.

'Yes, it does.'

Sent. Within a few minutes there was a reply.

'What are you doing Darky?'

Dark checked the time.

'I was reading until you text me. Dames will be phoning me soon.'

'Ah, okay. Gotta go, see you tomorrow old friend. '

'Bye'

Dark set his phone down and was just settling back into his book when it started to ring, placing his book down again he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Afternoon Dark, his was the first day of school back in town?" Damien's voice rang through from the other end.

"It was good. Some people are a tad odd but I think I'll be fine."

"And?" Damien asked, a grin in his voice as he dragged out the word.

Dark rolled his eyes, "I found Wil. He was still wearing his necklace."

"That's adorable! Were you wearing yours?"

"Dames, we're childhood friends not sweethearts." He huffed.

"Sure, you also wear matching lockets that are heart shaped and find each other on your first day back to school. Did you swap numbers? A tenner says the other half of your dreamscape is bright pink."

"That's ridiculous," Dark stated, ears going red, "and I only found him because he was in my music class. He complained the entire time that he wasn't allowed to play his Saxophone."

"His-" Damien was cut off by his own laughter, "oh gosh this is too good! Here, Celene!" He yelled, "Twenty says that Wilford Barnum will play careless whisper on his Sax for Darky!"

Dark heard a reply and shrill laughter on the other end and felt his face reddening even more. He should have known Dames would be like this but still.

"Celene wants to know if he was wearing the necklace."

"Yes." Dark huffed, hearing his answer being repeated on the other end.

"Well, it was entertaining talking to you but I've a paper to write. I'll phone again soon Dark. Love you."

"You too, goodbye." Dark put his phone down, then picked it back up to check the time, he went and organized his books for tomorrow, then got ready to go to bed.

Dark opened his eyes after drifting off and looked up at the roof of the wooden cabin of his dreamscape. Throwing the patchwork quilt off of himself he stood up and looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing a suit, good. He was, although, in a rather cozy looking black knitted sweater. 

Dark picked a coat off its hook and put it on, doing up the wooden toggles before opening the door and looking out at the white taiga of a forest. Closing the door behind him he set off with a destination in mind.

As he walked the cold sky above him turned from the palest of blue to a great blackness that was littered with stars. Dark had always liked space. It kept everything relevant.

Dark neared the cave, a thin trail of steam wafting out due to the difference of temperatures, or just because its what Dark knew was supposed to happen and so the dream adhered to it.

Just inside the cave, as always. A green crystal rested on top of a sweet. Today it was a bar of chocolate. Which was a rare treat. He always preferred them over the lollipops.

The crystal was green. Dark had sworn there was a time where they had used to have been red ones too, along with purples, and pinks, but two years ago they stopped and now it was only blue, or green.

He peered into the cave, feeling the warm air from inside against his cheeks. There was nothing inside. He supposed that whoever lived there was just as afraid as him to find who he was supposedly 'destiny bound' to.

Dark turned and walked uphill, continuing on and on until he came across his pondering place. A flat rock by an open fissure. At one point he had looked down, but his view had been obscured by what was either fog or pink clouds. And so he hadn't bothered again.

Dark sat on his rock, and thought. After a while of thinking Dark thought he felt the ground shift. He blinked, and then he was free falling. Dark had expected some form of explosive impact but instead the clouds seemed to slow him, until he was no more than a feather fell from a bird. He landed softly, sitting up and looking around himself.

If he were to describe the place he was in it would be the waterfall room from charlie and the chocolate factory with gingerbread houses. The whole place was some sort of candy land, and just as dark for up to explore, his alarm went off.

Dark sat up in the real world, hitting the alarm and checking the time.

6:50am, time to get ready for another day.


End file.
